


Amber and Honey

by DaturaMoon



Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [13]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Prince Oberyn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: You work at the brothel and encounter the Prince of Dorne and his consort, Ellaria Sand.Adult 18 + fic! Sexual content. Eventual m x f x f threesome.
Relationships: Ellaria Sand / Female Reader, Oberyn Martell / Female Reader, Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Series: Other Pedro Pascal Characters [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Amber and Honey

The rich honey-like scent awakens your inner priestess. 

Gently, you bury your nose into your wrist, taking a deep inhale. The sun streaming through the decorative windows makes the color of the furnishings brighter. 

Vibrant oranges, rich reds and delicate designs on the edges of the tables and windows. Your eyes briefly fall down to the floor, you look over the black and white tile before following a stream of light over the grapes, making them appear chartreuse under the luster of the afternoon sun. 

The serene moment is briefly interrupted by the sound of your name. Time to light the candles. New had it The Prince of Dorne and his consort, Ellaria Sand were in route. It was your job to set the deluxe suite and make sure the couple had everything they needed. 

You were very good at this, the best. At times you didn’t want to lay with anyone, you were grateful your boss was fond of your seductive touch; it got you out of an unpleasant job more than once. Cleaning up the aftermath was more desirable than bedding some of the men who walked through those double doors. 

Taking your time, you light the candles one by one. Savoring the way the flame ignites the wick and dances in the air. That sense of magic, it was important to you, even when most clients didn’t care once they were in the act. Even so, you made sure each room smelled like heaven and everything a client's eyes fell on evoked pleasure. 

You bring your wrist to your nose again, hints of vanilla, clove, and musk settle in your nostrils. A smile builds on your lips. Briefly losing yourself in the moment, you jump a little as the wooden doors open. You hear your boss speaking followed by a light chuckle, the voice is warm with a touch of honey. You must have taken too long, getting lost in your own world again. 

You turn on your heels. In the archway, like a vision of the god and goddess, you see Ellaria in Oberyn's arms. His big hands rest on her slim waist over the ginger colored dress. It looks exquisite against her bronzed skin, her raven hair cascading down her back in a sea of curls. 

You shift your focus back to the Prince himself. The way he kisses her makes your body tingle in ways it never has before. You hated kissing, but maybe you were never kissed the right way. 

The mustard colored robe the Prince wears makes him look celestial, like a deity of temptation from some great tale. He’s even more handsome than you’ve heard and the way the muscles move in jaw is downright sinful. 

Your breath hitches in your throat, you swallow. 

Ellaria’s gaze falls on you, her lips still on her lover as she caresses his face and neck. You feel your nipples harden instantly and know it shows through the thin excuse for a dress.

Your boss nudges you, “Well, get the girls.” 

You blink quickly, feeling flustered. Looking at your boss, you nod and leave the room. When you return a second later, 4 girls trail behind you. 

Like clockwork, they stand in line and wait to be observed. You keep your eyes cast down, trying to ignore the raging fire in your body. Turning to the door, you start to leave when the sound of your name stops you. 

Your name on Oberyn’s lips. You never thought you would see the day. Biting the inside of your cheek, you turn around to face them head on. Your heart is beating so fast you can feel it in your ears. 

Oberyn walks up to you, stopping a hair away from your body. He’s so close you almost feel faint, dizzy. His dark penetrating eyes travel your features. With an approving hum, he takes a step back, looking over your form. Ellaria stands behind him, resting her chin on his left shoulder. 

“What do you think of my love?” She looks at you in a way that makes the whole room disappear. “Mysterious.” Ellaria, standing in place, reaches out behind Oberyn and pulls the tie in front of your dress open. The fabric quickly falls open, revealing your form.

“Quiet yet,” Oberyn stares deeper into your eyes. You feel Ellaria’s fingertips brush against your nipples, “there is a wildness in her.” 

You close your eyes feeling overwhelmed with the heat moving through your body. Nibbling your bottom lip, you open your eyes and stare at the pendant around Oberyns neck. 

You suck a sharp breath in as Ellarias hand moves down your stomach. Oberyn catches your eyes with his own. You can see Ellaria nibbling on his ear. 

She purrs, “get rid of the others. I want her.” 

“Then we shall have her.” Oberyn cups the side of your face, his other hand falls on your lower back under the fabric of the dress. “If she wants?” 

You nod softly with your lips parted. You never wanted anything more in your life. 

“Ye- '' Before the words leave your lips, Oberyn's mouth covers yours. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand flat against your back. 

The Prince's lips are soft, he tilts his head to gain more access to your mouth and gently coaxes your lips apart with his tongue. You accept. 

Oberyn breathes you in as his tongue sides over yours, a moan escapes you and from the sound Ellaria makes, she’s enjoying this. Your noses pressing together, the kiss deepens and Oberyn wraps his other arm around you, pulling you closer. 

You can’t see it, but Ellaria dismisses the group with a gesture of her hand, then closes the door behind them. A second later, you feel her body press into your back, her lips falling to the side of your neck and peppering it with kisses.


End file.
